wolfensteinfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Wolfenstein Wiki
Wygląd strony głównej Witam! Jestem znajomym użytkownika I Need Ammo i administratorem kilku innych wiki. Mogę wam dopomóc ze zrobieniem strony głównej. I Need Ammo myślał nad układem takim jak na mojej Acheron Wiki. W tym celu prosiłbym o opisanie mi, jakie miały by tam być kategorie. Pozdrawiam, Rublev (dyskusja) 20:59, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) edit Jak na razie będą to: *Przeciwnicy *Postacie *Poziomy *Mapy *Klasy *Gry z serii Wolfenstein *Bossowie Czy coś jeszcze? Wykreśl mapy i zamiast poziomów daj misje. Pio387 (dyskusja) 21:24, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Dodałem dział Bossowie. Chodzi o to że Mapy tyczą się map z trybu multiplayer a Poziomy to misje z trybu singleplayer więc proszę o nie zmienianie tego I Need Ammo! (dyskusja) 21:27, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, dzięki za rozjaśnienie tych kwestii. Pio387 (dyskusja) 21:30, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Oki, zrobiłem już prototypową wersję. Proszę zgłaszać uwagi i pomysły. Rublev (dyskusja) 10:16, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) Wyśmienicie! Prosił bym tylko żeby upchnąć gdzieś jeszcze odnośnik do regulaminu. I Need Ammo! (dyskusja) 11:36, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) RTCW 2014 Remake Mod Witam. Zacząłem pracę nad modyfikacją RTCW, która odswierzy tą grę, tzn. Nowe textury, modele, efekty dźwiękowe i jeśli sie da to jakieś shadery. Potrzebuję doświadczonych modderów, którzy znają sie szczególnie na modelach 3D aby zkonwertowac np modele broni z COD do RTWC i wygładzić modele postaci. Teksturami i dźwiękiem mógłbym zająć sie osobiście ale w tej kwestii też mógłby ktoś pomóc:) Jeszcze przydałaby sie osoba która mogłaby dodać jakiś ładny shader jeśli sie da. Oczywiście modyfikując tą kultową gre nie chciałbym aby utraciła ona klimat, bo właśnie że wzgledu na klimat chcę ją odrestaurować aby w dzisiejszych czasach grafika tej gry nie kuła w oczy Zainteresowanych proszę o kontakt. Pozdro http://imageshack.com/a/img32/873/ivbw.jpg Hmm... brzmi to całkiem ciekawie, ja próbowałem zaglądać w kod RTCW. Skomplikowany, aczkolwiek ciekawy. Ja niestety nie jestem dobrym grafikiem(a może po prostu nie próbowałem?). Ale ciekawy projekt, będę obserwować. Sam programuję w C, ale tworzenie gier komputerowych nie jest moją ulubioną dziedziną. Mimo tego, poobserwuję ten projekt, być może będzie coś trzeba zmienić w samym kodzie, w silniku graficznym gry. Pozdrawiam Pio387 15:33, lis 22, 2013 (UTC) Właśnie przydałoby sie ulepszyć silnik graficzny. Zauważyłem że RTCW trochę pogarsza tekstury, a mianowicie gdy zwiększe kontrast tekstury w programie wygląda to dobrze ale jak wgram ją do wolfa wygląda ona znacznie gorzej :/ W ustawieniach mam oczywiście wszystko na full i w pliku konfiguracji zwiekszałem liczbę kolorów z 32 na 64 czy 128 ale to nic nie dało. Może właśnie w silniku trzeba coś przerobić. A i jeszcze jedno : Próbował ktoś importować bronie z Enemy Territory do RTCW? CeZaR (dyskusja) 18:03, lis 22, 2013 (UTC) Silnik graficzny - ciężkie zadanie, trza poprzeglądać pliki ów silnika, wyciągnąć z nich jak najwięcej wartościowych informacji. Tylko jak to zrobić? Zadanie dosyć trudne, dużo algorytmów(które średnio lubię, delikatnie mówiąc). Ale może coś się uda, kto wie. Pio387 19:08, lis 22, 2013 (UTC) Świetna inicjatywa. Ja sam niestety nie mogę wiele wnieść, gdyż moja myśl kombinatorska kończy się na optymalizowaniu configu :P. Niemniej jednak postaram się pomóc jak najbardziej. Co do importu broni: znałem pewnego moddera, który mówił mi, że stworzenie jednej broni w RTCW/ET wymagało od niego nielada wysiłku, aczkolwiek nie wiem jak to jest w przypadku importowania gotowej broni. I Need Ammo! (dyskusja) 21:34, lis 22, 2013 (UTC) W przypadku broni, musisz stworzyć strukturę, która będzie ją jakby opisywała no i model graficzny. CeZaR, jakim programem robisz modele? Pio387 21:56, lis 22, 2013 (UTC) Nie robię modeli:P Właśnie dla tego napisałem że szukam kogoś kto sie na tym zna :) Ale Pomyślałem że zamiast tworzenia nowych modeli broni lub konwertowania ich z COD możnaby użyć modeli z ET przez zwykle " kopiuj- wklej" ale nie wiem czy będzie działać i nie mam jak tego sprawdzić bo nie mam ET :/ CeZaR (dyskusja) 22:46, lis 22, 2013 (UTC) ET jest darmowe, więc śmiało można je sciągnąć ze strony producenta www.splashdamage.com :) I Need Ammo! (dyskusja) 22:51, lis 22, 2013 (UTC) Cóż, chyba napiszę na Angielskiej Wolfenstein Wiki, czy nie znają jakiegoś toolchaina do RTCW. Jestem tam Administratorem, powinni odpowiedzieć. Pio387 01:11, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) Niestety mam za mały transfer żeby ściągnąć ET:/ ale ściągnąłem moda do ET z nowym modelem mp40. Wieczorem zobaczę czy będzie chodził ten model na RTCW. A w sumie z ET to byłyby tylko 2 bronie do RTCW: m1 garand i k43, chyba że reszta broni ma ładniejsze modele niż w RTCW ale sam nie wiem bo po screenach to trudno ocenić :/ CeZaR (dyskusja) 09:10, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) Modele i tekstury w ET są, jakby to powiedzieć, bardziej wygładzone w stosunku do RTCW, ale to naprawdę tylko kosmetyczne rzeczy. Przeniesienie samego modelu broni nie było by chyba problemem, ale gorzej z programowaniem broni, bo nie wiem czy np. RTCW obsługiwał by granatnik Garanda i K43 bez poważnych zmian w silniku gry. I Need Ammo! (dyskusja) 13:09, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) Spróbować można. A jak sie nie uda z granatnikiem to chociaż same modele skoro są ładniejsze. '''Ma ktoś z was ET i mógłby wstawić cały folder models/weapons na np. zippyshare to bym sie z tym pobawił. O i przy okazji modele postaci z teksturami.'CeZaR (dyskusja) 14:42, lis 23, 2013 (UTC)' A więc ten model mp40 o którym pisałem wcześniej jest w formacie .md3, a RTCW obsługuje format .mdc :/ A jednak .md3 to to samo co .mdc. Wystarczyło zmienić format w nazwie, teksture wkleić do innej lokalizacji i śmiga! :) '''Nowy model mp40 z poprawionymi przezemnie teksturami: http://imageshack.com/a/img6/7995/mz01.jpg' ' Nowe menu które zrobiłem przy okazji: http://imageshack.com/a/img401/2937/q3qg.jpg' CeZaR (dyskusja) 11:27, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) Prezentuje się to ładnie. Czy dalej potrzebujedz zmodyfikowanego silnika graficznego? Pio387 11:51, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) Oczywiście. Tutaj jest ładnie zmodyfikowany silnik ET: http://www.moddb.com/mods/etxreal. Można by przerobić silnik RTCW bazując się na silniku tego moda. Ale waży to sporo..1,5GB! CeZaR (dyskusja) 12:05, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) W sumie, waży to rzeczywiście dużo, w końcu zmodyfikowany silnik. W RTCW dałoby zrobić się to samo, ale to zajmie bardzo dużo czasu dla pojedynczego użytkownika. Ja sam lepiej znam kod Wolfensteina 3D niż RTCW, które ma co najmniej 50 000 linijek kodu. Pio387 12:10, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) Sam silnik czyli bodajże OpenGl aż tyle nie waży. W tym modzie są również wszystkie nowe tekstury 1024x1024 i dla tego tyle to waży. Ale skoro to takie trudne to szkoda :/ Chociaż samo cieniowanie i efekty oświetlenia by się przydały…CeZaR (dyskusja) 12:21, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) OpenGL to nie silnik, a biblioteka graficzna ;). Twórcy modyfikacji wymienili przestarzałą wersję ów biblioteki, na nową 3.2. Trudne... w sumie, wymaga to poświęcenia dużo czasu, takie coś tworzy się w zespołach. Efekty oświetlenia i cieniowanie nie są prostymi rzeczami. Potrzeba dużo algorytmów. Osobiście, wolę bardziej programować sprzęt komputerowy, patrzeć na mechanizmy procesorów 386 i lepszych. Jestem bardziej na nizinie, jeżeli chodzi o programowanie, w sensie, zajmuję się rzeczami sprzętowymi, takie jak system operacyjny, sterowniki, nie typowymi programami w przestrzeni użytkownika ;). Pio387 12:31, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) Aha :) A jeśli zwyczajnie zamienimy biblioteki to raczej nie będzie działać? ;)CeZaR (dyskusja) 12:38, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) Przytoczę definicję bibloteki. Biblioteka to zbiór funkcji, z których korzystają programy. Podmieniając bibliotekę graficzną OpenGL na choćby i DirectX wymagało by całkowitej zmiany kodu gry, to jest podmienienia nazw funkcji między innymi i zmiana dużej części kodu gry, gdyż program po prostu by się nie skompilował. Pio387 12:43, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) A wymiana OpenGL 1.2 na OpenGL 3.2 też się nie powiedzie bez dogłębnych zmian? Sory ale w tych sprawach to ja jestem zielony :)CeZaR (dyskusja) 12:55, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) Nie jestem pewny, gdyż nie śledzę zmian z tej biblioteki, ale to jest bardzo możliwe, gdyż to skok aż o 2 wersje. Na pewno dodano nowe funkcje, ponadto, dotychczasowe mogły ulec zmianie. Zresztą, nic to nie da, jak nie wykorzystasz ów nowych wywołań ;). A może mały kursik języka C? Tutaj :). Pio387 13:02, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) Czyli lepszego silnika i biblioteki nie bedzie:/ A szkoda... Wracając do wsześniejszego pytania: Mógłby ktoś z was wysłać na jakiś hosting modele i tekstury M1 garanda i k43???CeZaR (dyskusja) 13:15, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) Dobra już sam sobie poradziłem. Mam ET. Mówiliście że możecie pomóc. W czym np moglibyście pomóc? :) Bo samemu przerobić 3/4 gry to trochę ciężko będzie. A może znacie kogoś kto mógłby pomóc?CeZaR (dyskusja) 07:10, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... tak, silnik graficzny jest bardzo trudny do przerobienia :). Ja nie wiem w czym pomóc, może coś wymyślę ;). Pio387 19:36, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) Jakim programem mogę edytować plik cgamex.dll?CeZaR (dyskusja) 11:34, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) Możesz to zrobić HexEditorem, ale nie widzę sensu tego, chyba, że znasz na pamięć język maszynowy Twojego procesora(zapewne x86). To jest skompilowany plik w kodzie binarnym, z którego tak właściwie znam instrukcję tylko do wywoływania przerwania. W tym pliku np. dodaje się nowe bronie tak jak w modzie Additional Weapons i nie sądze żeby autor tego moda dodawał je pisząc kodem binarnym... Po pierwsze, skąd masz tę informację. Po drugie, to pewnie plik występujący w kodzie źródłowym gry, tylko jest kompilowany jako biblioteka dynamiczna, by nie zaśmiecać niepotrzebnie pamięci. Pio387 19:05, gru 1, 2013 (UTC) Aby mod z broniami działał jak należy trzeba podmienić pliki cgamex86.dll i qagamex86.dll. Reszta plików to same modele, tekstury, dzwięki, ikony, animacje, pliki mapy i pickupnames. Czyli ta reszta plików musi być przypisana do czegoś. Czyli to musi być w plikach .dll. Pio387 miałeś racje. Ten plik jest w kodzie źródłowym gry. Wiesz może w jakim pliku jest prędkość chodzenia postaci??? Chciałbym ją troche zmniejszyć tak jak jest w rtcw coop. Niestety, nie wiem, jak to zrobić. Prędzej takie coś w Wolfensteinie 3d, w którego kod się wgłębiam. Chcę z Tobą porozmawiać na Czacie. Dziękuję za edycje ;). Pio387 21:31, gru 6, 2013 (UTC) thumb NOWE TEXTURY MAUSERA: Tekstura wygląda wspaniale! Przy okazji, zyskałeś kodera. Gratulacje :). Pio387 10:52, gru 8, 2013 (UTC) Dajcie temat na wolfeket.pl. Jest tam dużo fanów gry ET. Może ktoś pomoże. Właśnie wczoraj napisałem tam na forum. Zgłosił się jeden koder. Jak na razie czekam na jego odpowiedź.CeZaR (dyskusja) 11:47, gru 9, 2013 (UTC) Proponował bym zajrzeć do modów do ET np. Nitmoda, NoQuarter, ETNam. Może znajdziesz tam jakieś rozwiązania, pomysły. I Need Ammo! (dyskusja) 22:54, gru 9, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki. Zajrzę tam :)CeZaR (dyskusja) 09:29, gru 10, 2013 (UTC) Nowe tekstury - ciąg dalszy :) thumb|700px thumb|700px Muszę przyznać, że tekstury wyglądają na prawdę świetnie ;). Tylko tak dalej :). Coś się powoli wyłania ;). Pio387 19:10, gru 10, 2013 (UTC) Przewidywana lista broni w modyfikacji: 1. Nóż 2. Luger | Colt 3. MP40 | Thompson | Sten | PPSH 4. Mauser | M1 garand z lunetą(z ET) | M1 garand | Kar43 5. FG42 | MP34 | MP44 | Bar 6. Stielhand grenade | US grenade(pineapple) | Dynamit | Mina | Satchel Charge 7. Panzerfaust | Bazooka 8. Venom | MG42 | Browing 9. Miotacz ognia 10. Tesla MP34 i nowy "muzzle flash": right : Tak się zastanawiam czy nie lepiej bedzie przenieść ten temat do bloga... Co o tym myślicie? : Przepraszam za brak odzewu. Dobry pomysł :). Na przykład OpenMW, projekt, który tworzy nowy silnik dla Morrowinda, też ma bloga. A dyskusję też gdzieś przeniosę :D. Pio387 15:57, gru 13, 2013 (UTC) : Uwaga ENB SERIES! :) Progres jest :D : thumb|400px|ENB!Jedyna wada to to że mi się coś w menu pomieszało, ale reszta wspaniała! nieprawdasz? :D Muszę przyznać, że mod się rozwija i to bardzo szybko :D. A co z programistami? Odezwali się? Pio387 19:57, gru 20, 2013 (UTC) Nie :( 'Z Przykrością stwierdzam że nie bede już tutaj wstawiał informacji o postępach w pracy nad modem :P Postępy pracy możecie obserwować na stronie moddb.com. A dokładniej tu: http://www.moddb.com/mods/rtcw-remake-mod. Zapraszam do śledzenia postępów, ponieważ dzieje się :) mimo tego że pracuje na razie sam :( Ale jeśli nadal ktoś chciałby pomóc to jak wcześniej proszę o kontakt na tej wikii. Od czasu do czasu będe tu zaglądał. Pozdro :) CeZaR (dyskusja) 17:27, sty 7, 2014 (UTC)' ZACHĘCAM DO LAJKOWANIA FANPAGE NA FACEBOOK'U: https://www.facebook.com/pages/RTCW-Remake-MOD/463839790384048